<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need To Feel Loved by Khione_North</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926187">Need To Feel Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khione_North/pseuds/Khione_North'>Khione_North</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cuddles, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Poor Hades tried to make a nice evening but Persephone's coworkers suck ass, fluffy fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khione_North/pseuds/Khione_North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Persephone has a truly terrible day while working her way up the bureaucratic ladder, and Hades has to rethink his plans for date night.</p><p>Set in “Time before time” Amaurot.</p><p>Tried to keep details about Persephone vague so that everyone could imagine her for themselves, but some details are based off of my own WoL so sorry about that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need To Feel Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was perfect. Absolutely, positively, unequivocally perfect.</p><p>  Hades had been planning this evening for weeks, if not months, now, ever since Persephone had forgiven him for not personally informing her of his promotion to “Most Eminent Emet-Selch of the Convocation of Fourteen.”  Apparently, his beloved friend had felt slighted that he’d not gone out of his way to inform her himself, and he had only just been let, as Hythlodaeus would say, out of the doghouse.</p><p>  Tonight, he would finally ask Persephone’s permission to begin courting her.  He prayed to the Star that Hythlodaeus had not opened that big mouth of his and ruined things.</p><p>  The appointed time he’d given Persephone came and went, the luxurious meal he’d hand cooked for the event quickly going cold while his annoyance heated up. Despite his feelings for his friend, Hades did not like being kept waiting, and certainly not when he was already feeling uncharacteristically nervous.</p><p>  An hour passed, then two, then — a light knock on the door of his flat sounded as the time neared two and three-quarters hours after it was supposed to sound. With an anxious sort of excited anticipation buzzing through his body, Hades got up and forced himself to casually stroll to the door, trying his best to not look like an over-eager puppy.</p><p>“Well it’s about damn ti-” he began with his usual snark, only to cut himself short when he spied the razor-thin line of Persephone’s mouth that always signaled when she was holding back either ugly sobbing or apocalyptic rage. He wasn’t sure which he dreaded more.  “Uh...Do come in?”</p><p>Persephone needed no further encouragement, trudging past him wordlessly. She didn’t even acknowledge the elegantly-set table, the plates of lukewarm (but still delicious) food, the flickering candles. In fact, she flat-out ignored the crystal wine goblets he’d brought out for the occasion, and opted to simply grab the bottle of wine and pull the cork out with her teeth as she flopped unceremoniously onto the plush sofa beneath the floor-to-ceiling windows.</p><p>“Perse-”<br/>
“Don’t. I’m this close to living up to the name ‘Destroyer of Worlds,’ and I’d hate to destroy your flat, so just don’t for a moment.”</p><p>She groaned, taking a swig of wine before reaching up to remove her plain white mask, tossing it towards the corner of the room.</p><p>Hades could tell from the way she was scrunching her brow that she was in a remarkably bad mood, and so he calmly made his way over to the sofa, plopping down next to his friend and tossing his arm over the back in an invitation for Persephone to come close if she so wished.</p><p>She so wished.</p><p>“Today sucked ass,” she mumbled, cuddling up to his side and drawing his arm around her shoulders. “I know we haven’t discussed us since that kiss and the fight that followed and all of that mess, but I’ve had a terrible enough day that I just need to feel loved.”</p><p>Hades felt his face heat up slightly, but he said nothing and just opted to run his willowy fingers up and down Persephone’s arm lightly.<br/>
“Would you like to tell me what’s got you so upset, or am I going to have to drag my ass down to the Bureau of the Secretariat and knock a few heads together?”</p><p>Persephone raised the bottle of wine to her lips, but Hades gently plucked it from her hand before she could drink any, earning him a glare-pout from his beloved friend.<br/>
“Agamemnon’s been spreading rumours about me, apparently, and when I tried to confront him on it, he told me I was being dramatic and over-sensitive.”</p><p>Hades raised a brow, looking at her expectantly.<br/>
“What sorts of rumours?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, the kinds that men like to tell about women who surpass them on the bureaucratic food chain. Apparently, I’ve been sleeping my way to the top while also fooling around with you and Hythlodaeus. It’d be nice if someone could’ve told me I was doing all of these things so I could remember to enjoy it, but I’ve been too busy working my ass off so I have even the tiniest chance of getting that internship with Azem — decisions go out tomorrow.”</p><p>Hades couldn’t help but chuckle at the pink that rose in her cheeks as she spoke, the way she gestured her hands along with her words, the crackles of magic that zipped through her hair as she got more agitated. How many centuries had he spent taking note of these little tells of hers; it wasn’t the rumours that truly angered her. It was the undermining of all her hard work, and while it made him want to destroy this Agamemnon person, he knew very well that Persephone’s wrath was more terrifying than his own by tenfold.</p><p>“I am very sorry, Persephone, that the assholes with whom you work do not show you the respect you deserve,” he sighed, giving her a small squeeze as he brought her close in a slightly awkward hug.  He wasn’t particularly fond of such gestures of affection, but he knew that she seemed rather addicted to hugs and they always made her feel better. “Have faith, though, that you will get that internship, and then you will no longer have to deal with them.”</p><p>Persephone sighed, resting her cheek above his heart, her arms winding around his midsection.  Hades took a deep breath, reveling in her rose and blackcurrant scent for a moment.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while as she calmed down, soothed by Hades’ warmth and presence.</p><p>“. . . . .Do you want to discuss the kiss?” she whispered, looking up at him with big eyes.<br/>
“I made my feelings for you very clear at the time, Persephone, and I have little else to say beyond the fact that, no matter what you choose to do with the knowledge of those feelings, I wish to continue having you as part of my life in whatever capacity you feel comfortable with.”</p><p>Persephone gave a small nod, a soft smile forming on those beautiful lips.<br/>
“Well, I think I made my feelings pretty clear too...Plus, people already think we’re a pair.  We might as well give it a try, Aidoneus.”</p><p>Hades chuckled, ruffling her hair.</p><p>“Very well, then, my beloved.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so this is my first fic that I've written in *checks calendar* five or six years, so I may be a bit rusty.  Please read and review, but also please don't be a dickhead.</p><p>Also thank you for reading!</p><p>Also! If you enjoyed this fic and want to read more awesome FFXIV stuff, PLUS make friends with all the cool readers and writers of the fandom, then this Discord is for you! https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic<br/>(I swear, this is legit and I'm not just trying to scam you, lol. For real, these people are wonderful.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>